Glass Phoenix
Glass phoenixes are artificial creatures made in the fires of men, but they possess powers akin to their flesh-and-blood counterparts. If a glass phoenix should lose a piece of its body, be it a feather, limb, or even its head, the broken region will begin to glow red hot and the glass around it will melt and reform itself into the correct shape. Even if the phoenix's entire body is shattered, as long as the flame in its breastplate remains lit, the bird can repair itself. One might reasonably expect that each time a glass phoenix mends its broken pieces, the reshaped glass will be fragile, and this is indeed true for the first few minutes after the glass hardens. However, the bird will eat sand and bits of silica, including the broken piece of its own body, to recoup the loss in body mass, and strengthen its repairs. If it ingests colored glass, the phoenix can replicate that color in feathers on its body. Egg This egg appears to be made entirely of colored glass, yet it is incredibly strong. Hatchling A young glass phoenix is said to be born when an artificer enchants a bucket of water and drops a blob of molten glass into it. The glass hardens into an egg so tough that even a hammer blow cannot break it, and the water evaporates as a small orange flame develops within. The egg will eventually grow wings and feathers, a beaked head and talons, not truly hatching, but becoming animate all the same. The hatchling can then search out pieces of glass and silica to melt and consume, allowing itself to grow larger. A glass phoenix hatchling behaves much like an adult, and tends to be an aloof creature that rarely ever shows interest in living things. With patience, and plenty of colored glass beads for treats, an artificer can imprint onto a glass phoenix and request favors from it. Adult Glass phoenixes are beautiful creatures popular with bird keepers in the Keep and Synara City alike. They are warm to the touch and can willingly heat any of their body so hot that it melts, a useful trick for fending off potential threats. One difficulty in keeping glass phoenixes is that they seem to have few social instincts, and see each other as nothing but new sources of glass. These phoenixes will fight to the death and consume one another if kept together, so most households will only have one glass phoenix at a time. Unlike some other manufactured creatures, which lose their lives as the enchantments which bring them to life wear off, glass phoenixes remain alive as long as the flame burning within their strengthened chest remains alight. Legend claims that the breast plate is harder that the strongest steel, and even dragon scales, but that all glass phoenixes have a single feather hidden somewhere on their bodies which, if broken, will shatter them into a million pieces. Of course, if all of these pieces are recovered and melted, a new phoenix can be forged. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 835 *Obtained from the Artificer Shop for 5700 *Released: December 5th, 2017 *Sprite art: Borealum *Description: PKGriffin Category:2017 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Borealum Category:Phoenixes